conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Union of Everett
"In mid 2006 Quebec, Labrador and Newfoundland seceded from Canada because of a disagreement. The three provinces joined Everett. To keep the peace, Everett paid the Canadian government reparations for any possible damages caused by the secedition of the three states. Ontario became a fourth and final state to join Everett forcing the Canadian government to move from Ottawa to Vancouver." What disagreement? Quebec nationalism? New Foundland and Labrador's oil deposists? What was the disagreement?Richmondappleeater 03:36, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Just noting a contradiction, in two diffrent places, one states that 96% of computer users use the Internet and another place states that 98% does.Isseiryu 06:53, 9 February 2009 (UTC) how can your HDI be 1? that means that all taxes and government dollars go towards education, health, and infrastructure, you've gotta spend a little on military don't you?! Even if your droids are super-cheap. Richmondappleeater 17:19, 14 February 2009 (UTC) HDI is the Human Development Index, a United Nations system of measurement for countries that shows how well the nation's development is going. Everett is spiked that high because of the massive changes Everett has undergone including the complete restoration of Haiti, Puerto Rico and the Mexican Territories and the creation of Diagold (a completely plausible substance). I might lower it to something like .992 since Everett's literacy rate is not perfect and perfecting education is still being worked on. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Human_Development_Index ? United Planets, I read somewhere about Everett that droids would be disabled at an electromagentic pulse, are you sure you don't want to include that? You should have a few negative things, not everything is the best, even in the most prosperous countries. . . Please be honest. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 23:39, 5 March 2009 (UTC) It says on Droids (EV) that Everetti droids are required to be EMP destructable. It's even listed in the laws somewhere on here that they must be able to be disabled via an EMP. United Planets 23:41, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, and I added that to the page and you removed it. Why? Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 23:42, 5 March 2009 (UTC) I didn't notice. It's already stated anyway. United Planets 23:45, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, since it states it there do you think it would be best to keep it there or not? Also can you add some negative details about Everett, I can only see good ones. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 23:47, 5 March 2009 (UTC) What kind of negative details? There isn't much that Everett faces domestically. There are still racism issues, drugs, some violent crime and a new crisis in Mexico but overall, the EDS system has disrupted criminal activity. Other than that there is hurricane season and tornado season. United Planets 23:56, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Then list the problems, like racist groups forming and killing a few african-everetts, and other stuff like that. And a good way to combat droids is to use magentic or electromagnetic disturbances to disable them, therefore rendering them useless and capturable by other nations. And can unused countries have more droids like Russia, America, UK, etc. It is because it's like Everett has so many droids and other nations don't even make them, so can you make the other big countries have droids and make Everett not crush Russia or other countries? Please? Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 23:58, 5 March 2009 (UTC) If you read through the Union of Everett Category, you can read stuff like Time Line Events and different articles describing these crisis. There has already been a Neo Nazi uprising that was put down in 2007. All of the info for Everett isn't on that one page. I have 36 different pages for Everett. I'm aware of the droids' EMP weaknesses. The Taiping Empire used that to their advantage in the Circum-Asia War (Three-days war). The United States already has droids and the UK uses Taiping technology. I don't even use the UK. The owner of Taiping seems to control the UK. Russia has fallen apart in the game especially after the Pan-Eurasian War (New Japanese Expansion), which Everett had nothing to do with. Again, Everett, the United States, Taiping and the New Japanese Empire all have droids. Everett pwnt Russia only because Russia invaded Georgia. Russia was not destroyed or crushed. They lost a few thousand troops and about 1/3 of their nuclear arsenal. Everett-Russia War. United Planets 00:09, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, instead of only listing positive things on this page, could you also put a negative thing or two so people don't think Everett is the best country in the world? Or shift everything to only neutral comments. Everett only pwned Russia because Russia didn't have any droids. Besides, the only big city in the east and central part of Russia in Novosibirsk, so it doesn't really weaken it very much. So can Russia have droids and then once Russia retreats from Georgia, Everett only follows them a small bit in before giving them a final warning about Georgia? Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 00:20, 6 March 2009 (UTC) What happened, happened. If you want Russia to develop droids now, that's fine, go ahead and control Russia and make them develop droids now. But what has already happened is what's already happened, I'm not going to edit that. It's not like Russia was eradicated. They lost 4,400 troops (which is nothing compared to the total Russian army) and 1,500 nukes out of the 4,500 nukes they had. United Planets 00:35, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, Ok, but Everett can't crush Cascadia or America right now, right? Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 00:38, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Why would it? The U.S. and Everett have friendly, peaceful relations. It is also up to you if you want to be peaceful or maybe even an ally of Everett. Everett doesn't go around conquering nations. It's a "good guy" nation. It doesn't attack unless attacked or if one of it's allies have been attacked. United Planets 00:46, 6 March 2009 (UTC)